vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death and the Maiden
Death and the Maiden is the seventh episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-sixth episode of the series. Summary THE POWER OF DOPPELGANGERS - While and try to explain Amara’s situation to , Dr. Wes gives some deeply disturbing news. Nadia shows up at ’s dorm room, searching for Katherine. After a surprising conversation with Amara, and share a glimmer of hope. Silas fails to keep a promise, causing Damon to turn to Qetsiyah for help with his new plan, and Stefan makes a heartbreaking confession to Damon and Elena. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Guest Cast *TBA Trivia *Jeremy and Bonnie will meet Amara for the first time. *Qetsiyah will have scenes with Elena, Katerina and Amara. *Katherine meets Qetsiyah and Amara for the first time. *Caroline meets Nadia for the first time. *Around the 96th or 97th episode, one character will put a reverse and accelerated Benjamin Button. http://tvline.com/2013/10/22/psych-the-musical-video-trailer-ask-ausiello *A major TVD character will be abducted before month’s end, and a certain birthday boy Stefan is not the one taken. http://tvline.com/2013/11/05/the-big-bang-theory-thanksgiving-episode-season-7-spoilers *Bonnie can touch Amara. *The doppelgängers will possibly work together. *Stefan gets his memories back. *For the first time ever, Nina Dobrev will play three different characters in the same scene. *Stefan wants to kill Silas. *Tyler and Matt do not appear in this episode. This is the first time that Matt has been absent in three episodes in a row. *Damon will possibly work with Qetsiyah. *Amara is a medium and has been seeing dead supernatural beings for over two millennia. * It's reveled by Wes that Katherine is aging and only have some months to live. * Katherine's body rejects vampire blood. * Katherine tells Nadia that she was snatched out of her arms when she was a baby, this is incorrect as Katherine never got to hold her. * Amara and Silas die. Continuity * Qetsiyah can be seen wearing her talisman. It was last seen in Monster's Ball. * Nadia was last seen in Monster's Ball. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a 1994 American-British-French drama film directed by and starring , and . *It is also the title of the second episode of the Pretty Little Liars spin-off, Ravenswood. Quotes Stefan: "Silas needs to die, and I need to be the one to kill him." 'Damon: ''"'You want Doppelgänger blood? I've got Doppelgängers coming out of my ears."'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x07 Promo - Death and the Maiden HD|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - Death and the Maiden Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries - Death and the Maiden Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x07 Webclip 2 - Death and the Maiden|Webclip #2 Pictures 625476_580092332049909_944348013_n.jpg 1377379_580092275383248_1931034306_n.jpg 1377467_580092195383256_834914124_n.jpg 1380786_580092278716581_1053280786_n.jpg 1393666_580092198716589_761929701_n.jpg 1395414_580092172049925_513765846_n.jpg 1380419_580092298716579_1616953618_n.jpg 3 ninas.png 3katherine.gif 2.gif 1stElena.gif Amara, Jeremy and Bonnie - 5x07.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5